


Всё, чего я хочу, мистер Грейвс

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: В поддельном мистере Грейвсе Криденс любил обещание свободы и счастья, в настоящем же любит манеру держать чашку двумя пальцами, привычку снимать галстук на пороге дома, запах кофе и тысячу других мелочей.Написан в 2018 году
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 6





	Всё, чего я хочу, мистер Грейвс

**Author's Note:**

> Своего рода продолжение к https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202878, но можно читать раздельно

**Все, чего я хочу, мистер Грейвс**

_любовь моя_ _всегда выходила мне боком_  
 _сто шагов по болоту_  
 _необходима осторожность линий,_  
 _но оступаюсь и падаю в воду_  
 __  
 _я всего лишь хотел,_  
 _чтоб меня любили_

_(с)_ **_элли на маковом поле_ **

Ничто не проходит бесследно. Криденс Бэрбоун старается все забыть, но иногда, _иногда_ , он не может не искать в себе следы той силы, что раньше наполняла его существование. Замирая перед зеркалом, он пытается угадать в своем лице черты того человека, что сказал с таким ядовитым превосходством: «Вот только я не хочу, мистер Грейвс».  
Ничего на свете Криденс не стыдится так, как этих мечтаний в полутемной из-за синих штор комнате. Комнате, которую так любезно предоставил ему настоящий Персиваль Грейвс. Криденс никогда не сказал бы ему таких слов, но так иногда приятно представлять себя сильным.  
На деле их жизнь спокойна и размерена. Мистер Грейвс на завтрак предпочитает крепкий горький кофе и тосты с джемом, Криденс– вафли и молоко. После завтрака Мистер Грейвс читает газеты и ругается на «тех идиотов в МАКУСе». Криденс после завтрака зубрит заклинания. Каждый день оба они занимаются самообманом.

\- Прошу, не напрягайся слишком сильно. - Персиваль смотрит поверх газеты, его глаза не улыбаются. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова свалился в обморок, пока меня нет дома.   
\- Я буду осторожен, сэр, - бормочет Криденс. Сколько бы мистер Грейвс не боролся с ним, юноша не соглашается обращаться к старшему магу по имени. Отчасти это даже хорошо: упрощает дело для мистера Грейвса, который все еще играет роль благородного мецената. Отчасти раздражает, вынуждая нет-нет, да и задуматься – как обращался юноша к Геллерту Гриндевальду, пока тот пользовался обликом Грейвса как своим.   
\- Я говорю это потому, что беспокоюсь за тебя, а не потому, что волнуюсь за ковры, Криденс.  
Юноша краснеет. Его память захлестывает постыдное воспоминание о последнем обмороке – в тот раз он ударился так сильно, что кровь пошла носом. Ковер и правда пришлось долго чистить: кровь, будто назло, не так уж и просто отмывается даже магией.   
\- Я буду осторожен, сэр.  
 _Вот только я не хочу, мистер Грейвс._  
Персиваль притворяется, что не видит легкой вспышки румянца на чужом лице. В утренней газете нет ничего более интересного, чем мысли, роящиеся в чуть склоненной покорно голове Бэрбоуна, но проявлять интерес грубо и неуместно. В конце концов, Криденс не явление, которое можно было бы изучить, он человек, и человек уязвимый и не умеющий эту уязвимость скрыть. Мистеру Грейвсу только и остается, что притворяться сильным, притворяться холодным, чтобы позволить Криденсу расправить крылья. Но это ничего, хороший аврор умеет играть разные роли, а Грейвс, несмотря на рухнувшую карьеру, по-прежнему хороший аврор.   
(Обещаю, что сделаю все правильно, Криденс)  
\- Я буду сегодня поздно, - предупреждает Персиваль перед самым выходом, поправляя ворот пальто. - Не беспокойся.   
\- Хорошо, сэр, - в отражении зеркала хорошо видно настороженное лицо юноши, и аврор позволяет себе поправлять воротник на несколько секунд чуть дольше, чем нужно. - Удачного дня, сэр.  
Пронзительный ветер осеннего побережья уносит слова прочь. 

Криденс тренируется целыми днями. Он мог бы найти работу или хотя бы хобби, мог бы просто бездельничать, впервые в своей жизни, не будучи обязанным обхаживать многочисленных братьев и сестер. Но он хочет, до черноты в глазах и до потери пульса, снова стать сильным. Чтобы мистер Грейвс посмотрел на него как тот, другой – с восхищением, а не с жалостью. А все потому, что уже давно, может быть еще со времен больницы Святой Агаты, Криденс беззаветно и страстно влюблен в мистера Грейвса.  
По началу юноша еще пытается убедить себя, что эти чувства лишь отголосок прежней привязанности к совершенно другому человеку, но вскоре признает, что это не так. В поддельном мистере Грейвсе Криденс любил обещание свободы и счастья, в настоящем же любит манеру держать чашку двумя пальцами, привычку снимать галстук на пороге дома, запах кофе и тысячу других мелочей. Всем этим Криденс мог бы наслаждаться и издалека, только он не хочет.  
 _Он хочет совсем другого, мистер Грейвс._  
Иногда Персивалю кажется, что жизнь в Чарльзтоне не идет Криденсу на пользу, что пригласив юношу сюда, он поспешил, пойдя на поводу у собственного чувства вины. Персиваль не может выразить словами, что его беспокоит, какие именно мелочи цепляют взор, но что-то в Криденсе меняется, а что хуже всего, меняется что-то и в мистере Грейвсе. Жалость, которую он так четко мог распознать, лежа на соседней койке в больнице, исчезла, обнажив нечто иное, к чему Персиваль пока не готов. 

(… нечто иное,  
Нежели тень твоя утром, что за тобою шагает,  
Или тень твоя вечером, что встает пред тобою)*

И любовь к поэзии немагов – это часть того иного, что Грейвс теперь постыдно скрывает, старательнее ища повод задержаться на работе, пропустить ужин, не натворить непоправимого. Книги Грейвс прячет даже глубже, чем свои чувства.  
(Я такой же как он, Криденс, но до сих пор я справлялся с собой)

Печать тайны разламывается однажды вечером пятницы едва слышно, но погибельно. Персиваль не знает, но хорошо знает Криденс слова, той поэзии, что сопровождала Криденса прежде. 

_И я видел, что Агнец снял первую из семи печатей, и я услышал одно из четырех животных, говорящее как бы громовым голосом: иди и смотри._   
  
_Я взглянул, и вот, конь белый, и на нем всадник, имеющий лук, и дан был ему венец; и вышел он как победоносный, и чтобы победить.**_

Мэри Лу трактовала первого всадника как Раздор, и раздор не заставил себя ждать. Когда Грейвс сердится, его голос похож на голос того, другого, такой же тихий, словно подземная река, разрушительная, но мурлыкающая слишком глубоко в камнях, чтобы оценить мощь ее потока.  
\- Я же просил тебя, Криденс, - от глаз аврора сложно скрыть следы крови на полотенцах, как их не застирывай. - Чего ты добиваешься?  
Юноша упрямо молчит, избегая взгляда. Тот глубоко вздыхает и качает головой.  
\- Как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь? Тебе нужен колдомедик?  
\- Я в порядке, сэр.  
Грейвс обеспокоенно кладет ладонь на руку Криденса, однако поспешно убирает ее, опомнившись, что Бэрбоун может замкнуться в себе снова.   
\- Хорошо, тогда просто…, - Грейвс смотрит на свою ладонь мигом забывая о том, что именно просто. - О Мерлин…

Криденс послушно позволяет закатать рукава своего тонкого черного свитера. Он знает, что сейчас увидит Грейвс, но, пожалуй, он не настолько в порядке, чтобы спорить. Пахнет страхом и металлом. Персиваль прикрывает рот и голос его звучит теперь глухо – с отвращением или болью - не разобрать.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – полотенца? Да черт с ними с полотенцами, и со свитером тоже, - Твои руки, Криденс!  
\- Я думаю о плохом, мистер Грейвс.  
Пока Грейвс промывает многочисленные резанные раны и накладывает бинты, черные глаза Бэрбоуна смотрят в пустоту. Персиваль сам в состоянии оказать первую помощь и колдомедик не нужен, к тому же неторопливые движения (оттереть кровь – обеззаразить рану – наложить мазь – забинтовать) успокаивают, не дают сорвать маску безразличия здесь и сейчас. Голос Грейвса совсем не дрожит, когда он задает свой первый вопрос.  
\- Ты несчастлив здесь? Хочешь вернуться в Нью-Йорк?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
Криденс переводит взгляд на Персиваля и слабо улыбается. Руки под бинтами ноют, но это хорошо. Пока боль жива, он будет помнить о своих грехах. О том, что нельзя желать власти. О том, что желать мужчин тоже нельзя. Понадобится очень много боли, чтобы искупить все, что Криденс чувствует к Персивалю Грейвсу.  
\- Как давно это началось? Только не ври. Я видел старые шрамы.  
\- Матушка всегда била меня по рукам за плохие вещи. Но нож, нож помогает куда лучше, сэр.  
Грейвс подзывает кресло и усаживается напротив Криденса. Их ноги соприкасаются, и Бэрбоун, краснея, опускает голову ниже.   
\- За всю свою жизнь, никогда, я не встречал человека, который совершил бы меньше плохих вещей, чем ты.   
Грейвс откашливается.   
\- Ты потерял семью, над тобой издевались, ты был одержим обскуром и был обманут величайшим темным магом современности. Но ты все равно доверился мне. Хотя это я стал причиной того, что все зашло так далеко. Ты простил меня. Человек, который обладает такой внутренней силой не может быть плохим, Криденс. Если бы я не наблюдал каждый день, как ты по крупицам возвращаешь себе свою жизнь… Я не смог бы бороться. Я хуже тебя, Криденс. Если кто-то и заслуживает наказания, то это я.  
Криденс смотрит исподлобья с такой надеждой, что проклятая поэзия стрянет в горле. 

(Пылал камин, бросая свет на пряди  
Ее волос, как языки огня,  
Под гребнем вившихся, чтоб раскалить  
Слова и в дикой ярости затихнуть.  
"Под вечер расшалились нервы. Нервы.  
Побудь со мной. Скажи хоть слово. Слово.  
О чем ты думаешь? О чем? Скажи!  
Я никогда того не знала. Ну о чем ты?")***

Оборвав свой все набирающий обороты монолог, Грейвс яростно срывает запонки и закатывает рукава. Протянутые руки обжигают сердце Криденса ужасом.   
\- Нет – шепчет он, дрожащими пальцами проводя по чуть загорелой коже.   
\- Я могу сделать так, чтобы каждая твоя рана стала моей.   
\- Нет.  
Криденс склоняется ниже, лбом прижимаясь к чужим рукам. В нем совсем нет силы, он этого не переживет.   
\- Я не хочу этого, мистер Грейвс, - какой же Криденс жалкий, если способен повторить это лишь только когда его лицо закрыто, и Персиваль не может заглянуть в его глаза.  
\- Чего же ты тогда хочешь, Криденс? – пальцы аврора осторожно убирают волосы с лица юноши. Под их завесой кожа его бледна, как полотно. – Хочешь однажды перерезать себе вены и умереть?  
Бэрбоун качает головой, судорожно вдыхая в попытке не заплакать.   
\- Тогда решено, - твердо говорит Грейвс. Он бережно высвобождает правую руку и достает палочку. Короткая розовая вспышка – и боль уходит.  
\- Ты можешь это контролировать, Криденс.   
Аврор поднимается со своего места и выходит из комнаты. Он будет жалеть, что потерял самообладание, он будет лелеять воспоминания, сотворенные этой ошибкой. И, разумеется, он будет врать себе, что это ничего не значит. Криденс же, упиваясь произошедшим, не поверит и не запомнит, как мало дружеского было в словах и движениях аврора. Он будет думать лишь о своем обещании.  
 _Только ради вас, Мистер Грейвс._  
С этого дня черные мысли становятся невыносимы. Криденс бродит по дому призраком, пытаясь придумать способ отменить заклинание Персиваля. Но с тем же успехом он мог бы пытаться разбить кирпичную стену голыми руками. Магия Бэрбоуна бессильна против мастерства Грейвса. И хуже всего то, что о каждой неудачной попытке аврор безошибочно узнаёт, но вместо того чтобы разозлиться, лишь молча обновляет чары. 

\- Что я наделал? – В ужасе шепчет Криденс, выпуская из рук окровавленный нож. Пока он летит на пол, уродливая длинная рана исчезает. Бэрбоун бросается к двери, плохо понимая, куда именно бежит, но прежде чем пальцы успеют коснуться ручки, за спиной уже раздается звук аппарации.   
\- Мистер Грейвс, я не хотел. Простите меня, я не хотел, - тараторит Криденс.  
\- Хватит, - обрывает его аврор, - прекрати извиняться.  
Грейвс хромает на правую ногу, и Криденсу стыдно за то, что он предположил, что аврор глуп и наложил свои чары лишь только на _руки_.  
\- Мне придется отправить тебя обратно, в Святую Агату. Очевидно, я не могу помочь тебе.  
Персиваль смотрит на Криденса без жалости, которую тот так презирает. По правде сказать, Криденс вовсе не в состоянии прочитать этот взгляд. Опасаясь, что еще один хлопок аппарации оборвет всякую надежду, юный маг прибегает к последнему средству.  
\- Персиваль, пожалуйста.   
Аврор замирает в полуобороте. Он поправляет волосы, но добивается лишь того, что несколько прядей падают на глаза, и он сразу становится будто бы моложе.

(Да не приближусь  
В призрачном царстве смерти  
Да унижусь  
Представ нарочитой личиной  
В крысиной одежке, в шкуре вороньей)****

Слова крутятся на языке – Персиваль готов уличить юношу в притворстве и вранье, будто тот нарочно играет на чувствах, разом перемахивая через условности одним только словом. Но Криденс дышит так тяжело, так болезненно ломается линия его плечей, что злиться невозможно, и оправдания появляются взамен стихам – сами собой.   
(Ты не знаешь… Так просто тебя научили - угождать)  
\- Дай мне еще один шанс.  
Криденс делает насколько шагов к мужчине и осторожно обнимает его. Раньше это никогда не срабатывало: ни Мэри Лу, ни _он_ никогда не отвечали лаской на ласку, но Грейвс коротко целует юношу в лоб как священник.  
\- Только один шанс, Криденс.

В кабинете Персиваля больше книг, чем Криденс видел за всю свою жизнь. И по странному стечению обстоятельств именно эту комнату Персиваль избегает, как огня. В ней Криденс может прятаться от аврора, оставаясь при этом будто бы рядом с ним. Юноша достает книги наугад, читая то об истории магии, то о теории врачевания, то подборки старых газет. Иногда в газетах мелькает лицо Грейвса – еще молодое, но столь же строгое, как и сейчас. Криденс может часами любоваться на эти снимки, без страха и стыда.  
Одну фотографию, самую крошечную, под статьей о назначении Персиваля Грейвса на должность директора Отдела магического правопорядка, Криденс тайком вырезает из газеты и прячет в своей комнате. Просто на случай, если в темноте ночи ему захочется вновь взглянуть на это лицо.   
\- Я не хочу уезжать, мистер Грейвс. Это совсем-совсем не то, чего я хочу, - шепчет фотографии юноша. Иногда портрет отзывается на голос и улыбается. В такие моменты Криденс особенно сильно хочет порезать себя снова – от отчаяния. Но он дал слово и намерен на этот раз его сдержать.  
Из ящика с вещами снимок перемещается в нагрудный карман – напоминание о том, чего совершать нельзя. 

Зима приходит, едва-едва коснувшись города снежным покровом. Магия Криденса набирает силу, как он и мечтал.   
\- Мы можем устроить магическую дуэль, мистер Грейвс? Я читал, что это хороший способ проверить свои умения.  
\- Ты бросаешь вызов мне? – По субботам Персиваль не читает газет после завтрака, вместо этого выпивая вторую чашку кофе в зимнем саду.  
\- Ну вы же меня не боитесь, сэр?  
Криденс застенчиво улыбается, сминая полы пиджака. Ему непривычно шутить, но Грейвс смеется, будто ничего смешнее в жизни не слышал.  
\- Вижу, ты сегодня в хорошем расположении духа, чудесно. На что хочешь сразиться?  
\- На что, сэр?  
У Криденса огромные как у оленя глаза. Он знает, чего бы хотел, но предложить такое он не посмеет. Персиваль прекрасно это знает, скорее дразнясь, чем ожидая подлинного ответа.   
\- Мне кажется, у меня нет ничего, что я мог бы отдать, сэр.  
\- Тогда сразимся на желание, идет? И да, Криденс, никогда не считай себя проигравшим до начала дуэли.  
Бэрбоун послушно кивает. Желание наверняка будет самым простым – помыть кота или не носить черное неделю, какая-нибудь мелочь. По субботам Персиваль никогда не бывает слишком строгим. А что до проигрыша, так это не будет постыдным. Зато они проведут больше времени вместе. 

\- Полагаю, правила магических дуэлей тебе известны? – Грейвс одним движением руки убирает мебель из гостиной, превращая ее в настоящую боевую арену.   
\- Да, сэр. - Криденс занимает боевую позицию в одном из концов комнаты. Он чувствует огромный прилив сил. Может быть, ему и удастся победить.  
Персиваль становится на другую сторону комнаты. Поклон – поклон. Криденс выкрикивает первое заклинание – и напрасно: Персиваль без труда отражает его, обращая огонь в пепел.   
Мужчина и юноша кружат по комнате. Криденс – шумно, выговаривая заклинания как старательный первокурсник. Грейвс – молча и стремительно, успевая улыбаться каждой удачной находке своего подопечного.   
А потом случается глупое. Мист, серый кот Персиваля, почти всю битву проспавший на подоконнике, просыпается. Он наблюдает за происходящим отрешенно – ровно до того момента, как крохотная искорка отлетает прямо в розовый треугольник его носа. С криком Мист срывается с места прямо под ноги хозяину. Всего секунда – короткий миг замешательства – и Персиваль падает на пол, связанный по рукам и ногам простейшим заклятьем.  
\- Вы в порядке, сэр?   
\- В порядке. - Грейвс смеется. - Это хороший урок – во время боя надо быть готовым к неожиданностям.   
Криденс снимает путы и помогает аврору подняться. Грейвс отряхивается, и вновь выглядит идеально, как будто не было ни сражения, ни падения. Лишь прядь, как бывало, предательски падает на глаза.  
\- Ты уже выбрал желание?  
\- Да. - Криденс отводит взгляд в сторону и горбится. - Я хочу остаться здесь. Насовсем остаться, сэр.  
Персиваль неловко откашливается.  
\- Я ведь и не выгоняю тебя… Но если хочешь, я тебе обещаю. Оставайся, пока тебе это нужно.  
Мист, позабывши уже о пережитом страхе трется о штанину хозяина. Ни Криденс, ни Грейвс не замечают его, оставаясь в плену своих невысказанных слов.  
\- А что бы вы попросили, сэр?  
\- Чтобы ты больше не назвал меня «сэр».  
Юноша дергается, скороговоркой кидает вдруг неуместную фразу.   
\- Я хочу посмотреть, как наряжают ель на площади. Вы хотите пойти со мной?  
\- Есть еще работа, которую я должен сделать сегодня, - заглушая свои же мысли говорит Персиваль.

(И все же когда мы ночью вернулись из сада,  
Ты - с охапкой цветов и росой в волосах, я не мог  
Говорить, и в глазах потемнело, я был  
Ни жив ни мертв, я не знал ничего,  
Глядя в сердце света, в молчанье.)*****

Работа не спорится. Персиваль прислушивается к себе, ожидая в любой момент боли. Ведь он обещал Криденсу, что теперь его остановит?   
Пересилив себя, Грейвс поднимается в кабинет, надеясь, что стыд воспоминаний о прошлом окажется сильнее переживаний за юношу. Одним движением маг сметает со стола пыльные старые бумаги, которые уже никому не понадобятся. На их место он водружает новые: отчетность никто не отменял, особенно для тех, кто больше не может работать в поле.  
Со стен осуждающе смотрят награды. В кабинете светло – Криденс забыл задвинуть шторы, когда в последний раз был здесь. Персиваль щурится, перебирая листы пергамента, то ли от презрения, то ли от солнца. Через несколько часов работы в руки ему попадает плотный конверт. Он адресован лично ему, Мистеру Персивалю Грейвсу, о чем недвусмысленно заявляют мелкие буквы в углу.  
Персиваль взламывает красную печать и пробегается по тексту взглядом.  
\- Наконец-то, - бормочет он.  
Полученная новость придает сил. Бюрократический беспорядок превращается в стройную папку документов, готовых для подписи хоть главы департамента, хоть президента. Грейвс довольно встает из-за стола, бегло глянув в окно: солнце заволокло тучами. Быть может, снег все-таки ляжет до Рождества.   
На первом этаже тихо – Криденс еще не вернулся со своей внезапной прогулки. «Очень хорошо», - аврор довольно потирает руки, - «Время – это то, что мне нужно».

\- Я дома, мистер Грейвс! – Криденс звенит ключами. Это его собственные ключи, и ему нравится их мелодичность. Кроме ключей, у Криденса есть и своя собственная вешалка, и свое собственное, абсолютно новое, пальто. Каждый раз, видя свое отражение в зеркале прихожей, Криденс едва ли может поверить, что это он – почти элегантный и такой же статный, как мистер Грейвс. И даже волосы лежат у него теперь иначе, свободно, и на спину не давит невидимый груз страхов.

\- У нас гости? – стол заправлен белой праздничной скатертью, сияющие шары света отражаются от бутылочного стекла. Грейвс, впрочем, выглядит как обычно, даже по-домашнему, как будто и он случайно забрел на это торжество.  
\- Нет, - Персиваль смущенно поправляет волосы, - у меня хорошие новости для тебя. И я подумал, что нам стоит это отметить.   
\- Я раньше не пил вина. Да и вообще ничего такого.  
\- Я не настаиваю, Криденс, хотя думаю, что один бокал тебе плохого не сделает. Присаживайся.   
Юноша отодвигает стул, едва не путаясь в ногах от волнения. Грейвс разливает темно-красный напиток по фамильному хрусталю. Он не доставал его из коробки в самом дальнем углу чердака, наверное, с тех самых пор, как ему предложили занять пост директора отдела, и не думал уже, что в его жизни появится для этого новый повод.  
\- Я рад сообщить тебе, - торжественно заявляет Персиваль, заняв место напротив, - что Армандо Диппет, директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, официально позволяет тебе сдать экзамены. В конце лета, когда студентов не будет, но это неважно. Ты станешь полноправным членом магического сообщества, тем, кем должен был стать. Поздравляю.  
Криденс едва не роняет бокал. Вино гуляет, как будто маленький шторм вдруг образовался на его алой поверхности.  
\- Вы, вы думаете, я готов к этому?  
\- Конечно. Ты очень способный и…, - Грейвс осекается, спохватившись, что не стоит сейчас говорить о силе молодого мага, так долго сопротивлявшегося обскуру, - и я верю в тебя. К тому же до конца лета у тебя много времени.   
\- И лучший преподаватель.  
Криденс не мигая смотрит в темные глаза Грейвса и залпом выпивает свое вино. На вкус оно ужасающе горькое и щиплет язык, обжигает горло и пальцы. Странное чувство, незнакомое.   
\- Вы поедете со мной в Англию? Я знаю, что Хогвартс в Англии.  
Не решаясь спросить, почему Грейвс не устроил ему экзамены в американской школе, Криденс все же находит другой повод для беспокойства.   
\- Разумеется, - есть много причин, по которой Персиваль не хочет отпускать юношу одного, но сейчас главное не отпугнуть его от предстоящего испытания. - Но я не то, чтобы думал, что ты не справишься без меня, Криденс.   
Юноша сияет – от похвалы и вина, не стоило так спешить. Где-то глубоко внутри ему по-прежнему страшно и стыдно, и рука слишком уж сильно сжимает тупой столовый нож. Но пока он самый счастливый на свете.   
Персиваль Грейвс мысленно вычеркивает себя из списка необходимого: очень скоро в нем больше не будет нужды.  
(Так и должно быть. Я не Геллерт Гриндевальт. Я не стану его держать.) 

Этот вечер Криденс будет долго вспоминать. Он вспомнит о нем,поцеловав заветный портрет перед сном, вспомнит и на следующее утро, когда увидит полный перечень всего того, что должен знать студент Хогвартса к выпуску, и будет вспоминать каждый раз, когда захочется сдаться и все бросить.  
\- Это очень хорошо, Криденс, - повторяет Персиваль. Многие его однокурсники знали куда меньше Криденса, и все же устроились в жизни, кто хорошо, кто даже лучше. Юному Бэрбоуну не достает другого, и сказать об этом вслух значит спугнуть, разрушить хрупкие надежды.

У Грейвса есть план, и план этот прост и одновременно невыносимо сложен. Руки с билетами на корабль дрожат. Аврор делает три круга по парку рядом с кассами – просто чтобы расслабиться, чтобы прийти домой таким же как обычно: собранным и чуть отстраненным. Ему не нравится срываться при Криденсе, не нравится показывать чувственность, только не юноше, который столько пережил.   
\- Я решил, что нам стоит поехать заранее.  
Криденс отрывается от учебника («Трансфигурация. Продвинутый Курс») и недоуменно улыбается. Эта улыбка нравится Грейвсу особенно, потому, что пришла на замену стыдливому молчанию. По крайней мере, ему удалось внушить юноше, что непонимание – это не позорно.   
\- Ты ведь прежде не был в Англии. Другая страна, другие обычаи. Тебе будет полезно познакомиться со всем этим до экзаменов.  
\- Ну, если все англичане похожи на Ньюта, то это не очень страшно? – Криденс продолжает улыбаться, а Персиваль нервно сглатывает.  
(Не все.)  
\- Ньют особенный, - желая сменить тему, Персиваль достает из кармана пиджака два белых прямоугольника. - Отправляемся в эту пятницу.  
\- А Ваша работа? – Вдруг вспоминает Криденс, снова сжимаясь побитой собакой. Он не хочет мешать.  
\- Возиться с бумагами я могу хоть в Африке. Обойдутся без меня.  
\- А Мист?  
\- Мист не большой любитель путешествовать. Я найду кто присмотрит за ним.   
Грейвс коротко треплет юношу по волосам и удаляется к себе в комнату, где может наконец выдохнуть. Ему станет легче, когда Криденс найдет свое место в жизни, но мечты об этом неизменно окрашены горечью.  
(Хотел бы я знать, что обойдусь без тебя, Криденс).

В каюте пахнет солью, будто кто-то плакал часы напролет. Узкая койка раскачивается в такт волнам, но это ничего. Зато можно засыпать, глядя направо, где беспокойно спит аврор. Он сжимает одеяло, словно горло – так же было и в больнице, так давно. Тогда Криденс ненавидел его, но воспоминания об этом померкли. Теперь, любуясь тем, как дышит во сне Персиваль Грейвс, Криденс будто заново узнает его, видит слабость и страхи того, кого считал чем-то непоколебимым. Эти мгновения – ночь, плеск волн за иллюминаторами, человек доверчиво засыпающий на расстоянии вытянутой руки – нет ничего страшнее для Криденса. То темное, что вроде бы ушло, требует, подначивает, злорадствует. Иногда, ближе к рассвету, когда мир кажется ненастоящим, оно говорит: «Вот он Криденс, видишь? Лишь руку протяни, и сделай своим. Заставь силой – разве ты не можешь?»  
 _Я не так этого хочу, мистер Грейвс_  
Этот голос – его, Грейвса другого, и предлагает он то, что сделал бы сам. Но как сладки его увещевания в те часы перед самым рассветом. Криденс не может резать себя, потому он сжимает крепко глаза и молится.

 _Приклони, Господи, ухо Твое и услышь меня, ибо я беден и нищ._  
 _Сохрани душу мою, ибо я благоговею пред Тобою; спаси, Боже мой, раба Твоего, уповающего на Тебя._  
 _Помилуй меня, Господи, ибо к Тебе взываю каждый день._ ******

Бог никогда ему не отвечает.

\- Вот мы и в Англии, Криденс.   
После солнечного Чарльзтона порт кажется слишком туманным и мрачным. В остальном, впрочем, порт как порт. Пахнет рыбой и потными мужчинами – где-то разгружают один из торговых судов.   
\- Вы бывали здесь раньше?  
\- Бывал, - мрачно отвечает Грейвс. - Идем. Чем скорее я окажусь подальше от моря, тем лучше. Где-то здесь должен останавливаться автобус. 

Величественный и спешащий Нью-Йорк, беззаботный Чарльзтон, и вот – Лондон. Улицы пестрят оттенками серого. Магглы, Криденс знает, что здесь они называются так, спешат по своим делам, не обращая внимания на двух волшебников, сворачивающих в переулок.   
\- Я снял нам комнату в районе для таких как мы, - предупреждает Грейвс у кирпичной стены тупика, - так что будь осторожен. Сплетни разносятся быстро.   
\- Хорошо, мистер Грейвс, - едва он успевает закончить, как стена растворяется, чтобы обрушить на путешественников карнавал торговых рядов.   
\- Добро пожаловать в Косой Переулок.  
В тоне аврора нет ничего от «Добро пожаловать», но Криденс, впервые столкнувшийся с такой толпой колдунов разом, едва ли замечает настороженность своего спутника. 

Грейвс терпеть не может Косой Переулок. Слишком много людей, слишком много разговоров. Косой Переулок напоминает коридоры Департамента, где обсуждаются за спиной у начальства самые несусветные глупости. Только здесь люди не разбегаются в стороны при виде аврора, а продолжают делиться последними новостями. А последние новости, все как одна, о Гриндевальде.   
\- МАКУСА депортирует его в Англию для суда, вот увидите, - говорит тощая волшебница в ослепительно-зеленой мантии.  
\- Ерунда, - отвечает другая, разодетая в красное, – я слышала, что его казнили на месте, а суд будет подставным.   
Грейвс пытается увлечь Криденса разговором, но юноша все равно опасливо озирается, словно ожидает крика: «Вон он! Это тот мальчик, обскур!»  
\- Наша гостиница в самом конце улицы. Там будет потише.  
\- Мистер…, - Криденс понижает голос, - вы думаете, если бы я всегда жил… Если бы я знал, то же, что все остальные, все ведь было бы иначе?  
Прохожие, кажется, не обращают внимания на путешественников, но Грейвс все равно бросает на юношу строгий взгляд и отрезает:  
\- Сейчас это не важно. У нас есть день сегодняшний, и только.  
Криденс вжимает голову в плечи. Грейвс, конечно, извинится перед ним потом, но сейчас он просто хочет поскорее добраться до гостиницы. Он не стал бы селиться в Косом Переулке, если бы приехал один, но Криденсу во что бы то ни стало нужно научиться жить в магическом сообществе, столь отличном от того, к чему Криденс привык.

Портье дружелюбен и мил, не спрашивает, зачем они приехали и под чьими именами зарегистрировались. «Бэрбоун» никогда не фигурировал в газетах, поэтому Персиваль без страха записывает и себя и Криденса так. Краем глаза он замечает, как дергаются губы юноши, словно в возражении, но отметает необходимость обсуждать это. Это ради безопасности. Криденсу нужно научиться плавать, но не бросать же его прямо в крокодилью запруду. Слава – плохой помощник.   
\- Комната триста шестьдесят пять, сэр, - портье протягивает ключ. - Завтрак подают в семь, уборка проводится ежедневно. Спасибо, что выбрали нас.  
Грейвс вкладывает в руку портье золотистый круг монеты и вежливо улыбается.   
\- Благодарю, сэр, - что бы не подумал служащий, он оценит щедрого гостя и не станет доставлять лишних хлопот. 

Безликая мебель и несколько зеленых пейзажей в тяжелых рамах – убранство номера бесхитростно и неуютно. Криденс присаживается на край кровати, той, что ближе к окну. Это было длинное утро, и юноше хочется хоть на секунду ощутить свое тело в реальности, избавиться от ощущения качки. Матрас приятно пружинит под тяжестью Криденса.   
Персиваль развязывает галстук и бросает его неаккуратно на спинку стула. Криденс не понимает, зачем ему нужно было вообще надевать галстук для путешествия, но почему-то чувствует особый прилив нежности оттого, что привычки аврора остались неизменны.   
\- Почему мы здесь, мистер Грейвс? – спрашивает Криденс. Персиваль поворачивает к подопечному бледное лицо. Под глазами у него темные круги – были ли они раньше? Криденс не может вспомнить, он все больше смотрел на руки, на волосы, на аккуратную линию пуговиц. Возможно, в глаза он смотрит впервые, и их чернота поражает.  
\- Наверное потому, что я хочу вернуть тебе.., - Грейвс хмурится, - Косой Переулок – это улица, на которой обычно закупаются первокурсники Хогвартса. Там, снаружи, полно детей, которые как и ты, впервые соприкасаются с миром магии. Взрослой магии. Это инициация.   
\- Вроде первого причастия? – спрашивает Бэрбоун, и аврор пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не ходил в церковь, Криденс. Но должно быть, ты прав.   
\- Она говорила, что к Богу можно прийти в любой момент. Но ты должен каяться за те дни, когда ты не был с Ним.   
Глаза Криденса неожиданно быстро наполняются слезами. Виной ли тому долгий путь или разговоры на улице, что-то надламывается и он закрывает лицо руками.   
\- Криденс.  
Тяжесть рук и запах одеколона – Грейвс почти никогда не дотрагивается до Криденса.  
 _Потому что вы не хотите, мистер Грейвс?_  
Кровать скрипит под тяжестью второго человека. Юноша закрывает глаза и позволяет Персивалю гладить отросшие волосы. Это лучше холода лезвия, хотя все в Криденсе кричит, что за _такое_ он обязан расплатиться.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват.   
Слова утешения – не лучшее оружие Персиваля, но Криденс не слишком-то прислушивается к успокаивающему шепоту. Он фантазирует: о тепле и о наказании, одновременно наслаждаясь и умирая от ужаса – в мыслях он уже согрешил так сильно, что даже ангелы его не отмолят. 

_И если правая твоя рука соблазняет тебя, отсеки ее и брось от себя, ибо лучше для тебя, чтобы погиб один из членов твоих, а не все тело твое было ввержено в геенну._ *******

А за мыслями идет и действие: Криденс, судорожно выдыхая, жмется к изгибу чужой шеи, складывает руки на чужой груди. Ладонь аврора лишь раз сбивается с ритма, но сам Грейвс молчит, тяжелым взглядом остановившись на нескладной фигуре Криденса.   
Очнувшись, Криденс обнаруживает, что он совсем один. Чемоданы разобраны – вещи обоих магов висят в шкафу в безупречном порядке. На маленьком столике лежит ключ от номера и записка.  
«Пока ты спишь, я должен уйти по делам. Если хочешь, прогуляйся, но не уходи слишком далеко. Я оставил деньги в верхнем ящике стола. П. Г.».   
Юноша рассматривает витиеватую подпись Персиваля и, повинуясь порыву, складывает записку в карман.   
_Знаете ли вы, чего я хочу, мистер Грейвс?_

Косой Переулок манит витринами с настоящим колдовством. Криденс мог бы просто пройти по нему, ради своего причастия, или, как называет её Персиваль, инициации. Просто ли? Криденс достает из вещей учебник наугад, но не может сосредоточиться. Формулы и взмахи палочкой – все это не сравниться с настоящим миром, который лежит прямо там, за дверью. Грейвс запрещает Криденсу причинять себе боль. Но заставить себя пережить смертельный страх – это ведь тоже хорошее наказание?  
Юноша шумно захлопывает книгу. Резким движением открывает ящик и не глядя сгребает деньги. Он ни за что не решится их потратить, но сейчас главное просто двигаться как можно быстрее. 

Персиваль смотрит в глубину стакана с огневиски. В ответ ему смотрит человек усталый, даже вымотанный. Персиваль ухмыляется отражению и делает глоток. Огневиски в Дырявом Котле – настоящая дрянь, но совесть не позволяет Грейвсу уйти еще дальше от Косого переулка.  
\- Тяжелый день, сэр? – услужливо интересуется бармен. Персиваль смотрит на него молча, а затем протягивает стакан.   
\- Очень тяжелый, сэр, я понял.   
«Ничерта ты не понял», - думает Персиваль Грейвс. Перед его глазами Криденс, мягко оседающий на кровать под тяжестью непроизнесенных слов и едва уловимого движения руки. У Криденса лицо бледное, бледнее обычного, мазки красного: губы, нос, глаза, - это напоминание о том, что Криденс не призрак, живой юноша из плоти и крови. Бармен мешает нечто – Персиваль надеется, что протрезвеет прежде, чем вернется в номер: изображать собранного и холодного. Впрочем, еще одна такая выходка, еще чуть более тесное объятье, еще один нервный вдох, и никакое огневиски не поможет.   
Персиваль не замечает, как очередной стакан оказывается у него в руках, обжигая холодом. Девушка, сидящая за соседним столиком, улыбается аврору, и тот возвращает приветствие. В момент она оказывается рядом, будто только того и ждала.   
\- Я вижу, у вас сердце разбито, - весело говорит она, - у Сильвестриса нюх на такие штуки. Девушка указывает на вызывающе-красный напиток с видом завсегдатая.   
\- Так что мой вам совет: допивайте скорее и бегите к своей подружке, еще не поздно все вернуть. Его третий глаз полон любви. Ваша судьба уже нашла вас. 

(Ясновидящая мадам Созострис  
Сильно простужена, однако, несмотря на это  
обстоятельство,  
В Европе слывет мудрейшей из женщин  
С колодою ведьминских карт. Она говорит:  
Вот ваша карта - Утопший Моряк-Финикиец  
(Вот жемчуг очей его! Вот!),  
Вот Белладонна, Владычица Скал,  
Примадонна.  
Вот Несущий Три Посоха, вот Колесо,  
Вот Одноглазый Торговец, а эту карту  
Кладу рубашкой, не глядя  
Это его поклажа. Что-то не вижу  
Повешенного. Бойтесь смерти от воды.  
Вижу я толпы, идущие тихо по кругу...)********

\- Нет, спасибо – опешив, Грейвс отталкивает от себя стакан и, словно чумной, кидается к двери. Уже и незнакомцы читают по его глазам слишком много. Лучше больше не пить.   
\- Ванда, какого дьявола, - бармен сует в карман оставленные гостем монетки. - Ты мне всех клиентов распугаешь.   
\- Твоей бабулей была сама Кассандра Трелони, а ты потом скажешь спасибо, что люди со всего мира приезжают посмотреть на бармена, гадающего по напиткам.   
\- Если доживу.

Криденс стоит напротив приветливо-оранжевой двери магазина. Он убеждает себя, что и прежде не раз ходил в такие места – купить Мэри Лу отрез ткани на платье или сахара в бакалейной лавке Джонсона, сахара, который Криденсу никогда не разрешали есть. «Это просто дверь», - убеждает себя юный маг и зло прикусив губу, поворачивает медную ручку. В магазине светло от парящих в воздухе разноцветных свечей.   
\- Добро пожаловать, сэр, - старичок в потертом на рукавах пиджаке машет Криденсу рукой, едва подняв взгляд от золотой бабочки, которой в тот самый момент прикручивал крылья тонкой отверткой. – Если что-то приглянется, кликните меня, ничего сами не трогайте. Товар необычайно хрупок.   
\- Да, сэр. - Бэрбоун делает несколько шагов по магазину, хотя хочет скорее убежать, прежде чем что-то пойдет не так. Он успевает дойти до полки с лесной панорамой: фанерной коробкой, где среди тонких, не толще мышиного хвостика, деревьев и крошечных кустов бродят звери из почти прозрачных золотых пластин, прежде чем замечает очевидное. Криденс поворачивается обратно к старику.  
\- Почему вы делаете это руками? – Спрашивает он, и, хотя в его голосе слышится скорее восторг, Криденс насторожен. Старик улыбается и, сверкнув голубым глазом через толщу линзы, указывает за окно, где толпится прохожий люд.  
\- Потому что все они могут колдовать. А вот и колдовать, и творить руками не каждый может.  
\- О. – Криденс смотрит туда, куда указывает пальцем старик. Колдуны и ведьмы в разноцветных мантиях и пестрых нарядах наводняют Косой Переулок, но думает Криденс только о том, как Персиваль зажигает вечерами свет в гостиной – быстрыми взмахами палочки.   
\- А они над вами не смеются?   
\- Может быть.  
Хозяин магазина ничего более не добавляет, словно мысль его достаточно конечна, и возвращается к своей работе. Криденс, не смея больше мешать, продолжает рассматривать ассортимент, хотя его мысли продолжают крутиться вокруг сказанного. Он почти не замечает фигурок и украшений, воспринимая их как нечто великолепное и единое в своем великолепии, весь магазин – одно произведение одного человека, каждая деталь на своем месте. Криденс вспоминает церковь, не ту, в которой он жил и молился с Мэри Лу, а ту, в которую он заглянул как-то под вечер, в день, когда в семье появилась Модести. Каждая икона, каждый святой лик, каждый камень и каждый свод – все это складывалось в картину, слишком прекрасную, чтобы ее можно было вынести. В тот день, Криденс, устыдившись Бога, сбежал прочь. Сегодня он спотыкается взглядом о нечто ужасное и дрожащим голосом произносит: «Сколько это стоит, сэр?»  
Услышав ответ, Криденс молча кладет на прилавок деньги.

Персиваль возвращается домой после заката. Его походка все еще не слишком крепкая – будь проклят Дырявый Котел и его бармен - но дольше оставлять Криденса одного нельзя. С каждым шагом Грейвс ускоряется, не замечая этого, и по лестнице к номеру он почти бежит, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Перед самой дверью он останавливается, поправляет волосы, галстук и воротник.  
\- Добрый вечер, - Криденс улыбается, выглядывая из-за громоздкого учебника, - хорошо, что вы здесь, я уж думал, вам пришлось вернуться в Америку.  
Аврор резко выдыхает и смеется, за смехом скрывая облегчение.   
\- Ты хорошо провел время? Голоден? Прости, что я задержался.  
\- Это ничего. Я поел в городе, если вы не против.  
\- Я не против, Криденс.  
Глядя на то, как спокойно юноша листает страницы фолианта после целого дня, проведенного среди незнакомых магов, Персиваль ищет нечто, выбивающееся из колеи, какой-то знак, какой-то жест, но находит лишь тени – легкая морщинка на лбу, бег взгляда по строчкам – чуть более быстрый, чем нужно, чуть более неудобная поза. Грейвс принимает желание Криденса скрыть волнение. Однажды Грейвса не будет рядом, чтобы поддержать, так лучше привыкнуть к разлуке.   
«Я вижу, у вас сердце разбито». Персиваль желает Криденсу приятного чтения, спеша завершить этот день и наконец-то уснуть. 

Поездка в Англию проходит как нельзя лучше. Криденс по-прежнему предпочитает не заходить в магазины, где народу слишком много, но вполне естественно ведет себя на улице, не оборачиваясь на каждый голос, называющий имя Гриндевальда, не пытаясь забиться в тень, подальше от толпы. Грейвс все чаще оставляет его, теперь уже из-за работы, а не для проверки, и вечерами, слушая о маленьких повседневных приключениях своего подопечного, больше не ищет подвоха. Тренировки, о которых Криденс тоже не забывает, дают свои плоды. Ко дню сдачи экзамена Криденс знает даже чуть больше, чем нужно.  
\- Чтож, собирай чемоданы, - Персиваль улыбается одними губами, - остался последний пункт поездки. Я спущусь вниз, улажу формальности.   
Криденс кивает и жестом палочки открывает дверцы шкафа.

Когда Персиваль возвращается, Криденс сидит на кровати и смотрит в стену, будто время вернулось вспять.   
\- Мистер Грейвс. - Персиваль чувствует, как покалывает верхняя губа, когда Криденс прикусывает свою. - Я хочу, чтобы вы сели.  
Криденс продолжает смотреть на одну из картин с безликим пейзажем. Он уже выучил наизусть чуть искривленную линию рамы и незамысловатый узор обоев вокруг.   
\- Я хочу сделать вам подарок, но обещайте, что постараетесь понять. Возможно я не смогу вам объяснить этого.  
Ладонь Персиваля дергается, но он соглашается, обещая, пусть и молча, принять что угодно. Кровь отливает от лица младшего мага, когда он достает аккуратный маленький сверток.   
\- Возьмите. Я хочу, чтобы это у вас было, потому что…  
 _Я хочу отчистить свои воспоминания, мистер Грейвс_  
\- это первый подарок, что я получил от кого-либо…  
 _Я хочу, чтобы это были вы, мистер Грейвс_ _. Я_ _хочу помнить вас._

Персиваль разворачивает лист сероватой оберточной бумаги и едва не роняет выпавшую оттуда брошь. Тонкая, словно прожилки листвы, золотая нить, сплетенная в узнаваемый образ – треугольник, круг, линия.  
\- Она не была дорогой, - шелестит Криденс, чуть скосив глаза в сторону мужчины. Тот решительно распахивает пиджак и прикалывает брошь на жилет, чуть поморщившись, когда игла царапает пальцы.  
\- Мистер Грейвс?   
Аврор мимолетным движением пожимает ладонь юноши и поднимается. В ушах у него звенит эхо хохочущего голоса Геллерта Гриндевальда.  
(Я не такой.)   
\- Я очень горжусь тобой, Криденс. 

Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс вписана во все те же холмистые пейзажи, что Криденс наблюдал на стене гостиничного номера целую вечность, но в реальной жизни вересковая зелень и прохлада камней предстает перед Криденсом во всем величии, не вызывая и капли скуки. Даже привычный к громадинам Нью-Йоркских домов, Бэрбоун не может не согласиться, что ничего монументальнее и внушительнее замка Хогвартс он никогда прежде не видел.  
Директор Диппет, человек с длинным острым лицом и столь же острой бородкой, встречает гостей у самого входа. При виде Криденса он будто расцветает, хотя от взгляда Грейвса не укрывается небольшая пауза прежде чем Диппет протягивает Криденсу руку.   
\- Необычайно, необычайно. Большая честь принимать столь удивительного человека в нашей школе, мистер Бэрбоун.  
\- Благодарю, сэр.  
Персиваль чуть улыбается тому, как ровно звучит голос юноши. Однажды прежнего Криденса вовсе не станет, и этот низкий уверенный тон навсегда заменит дрожащий блеклый шепот, которым Криденс впервые обратился к аврору. Есть в этом и нечто печальное, но думать об этом эгоистично, и Персиваль себе запрещает.

(На изломе первом поворота второго пролета  
обернувшись, внизу я увидел  
повторяющий форму излома  
изгиб на перилах.  
Там, внизу, испарения тухлого воздуха  
в битве тратили силы  
вместе с духом ступеней,  
что скрывался под лживой личиной,  
личиной надежды,  
личиной отчаянья.)*********

\- Мистер Грейвс, полагаю, вам лучше подождать в учительской. Мы готовимся к новому учебному году, в замке настоящий кавардак.   
Директор Диппет прерывает размышления обоих гостей, спеша вернуться к своим делам. Появление Бэрбоуна принесло хлопот, и он спешит перекинуть их на плечи преподавателей.  
\- Не стану отказываться.  
Криденс бросает на своего сопровождающего озабоченный взгляд, один из тех мимолетных жестов, что они привыкли делить между собой за время совместного проживания. Диппет не замечает его, но Грейвс отвечает коротким кивком. Воспряв духом, Криденс следует за директором вглубь замка, где за тяжелыми дверьми и пролетами лестниц таятся последние, как он надеется, испытания. Грейвс же, в сопровождении домашнего эльфа, который неизвестно когда появился у ног аврора, отправляется в учительскую. 

В отличие от других бывших студентов Ильверморни, которые по большей части считают Хогвартс слишком уж чопорным и английским, Грейвс чувствует себя в замке не хуже, чем в альма-матер. В учительской светло и просторно: песочные часы с разноцветными кристалликами факультетов дремлют до осенней поры, списки студентов-первокурсников еще не распределены, но уже обещают серьезный наплыв новеньких в сентябре. Чье-то сиреневое пальто небрежно кинуто на стол, и это единственная деталь, напоминающая Грейвсу о том, что в замке он не один. Даже эльф, и тот уже растворился, не предложив гостю даже чашечки кофе. Персиваль занимает место у окна и готовится к долгому ожиданию. К счастью, с собой у него есть материалы дела, которое прислали на анализ за день до отъезда из Лондона. 

Хогвартс кажется чужим. Криденс пытается представить, что здесь он провел последние семь лет, маленьким мальчиком преступив этот порог в первый раз, но не может. Портреты провожают его подозрительными взглядами из коридора в коридор, из класса в класс. Криденс не на месте здесь – и ему кажется, что он идет за своим телом следом, со стороны смотрит на этого высокого сутулого юношу, чуть даже более взволнованного, чем обычно.  
\- Добрый день, сэр, - произносит Криденс, входя в очередную дверь. Еще один тест. Кажется, они начались еще в детстве, и с тех пор ни разу не прекращали втаптывать надежды Криденса в прах. Так что он не боится, лишь устало и покорно кивает, когда рыжебородый профессор протягивает ему вопросы к теоретической части экзамена.

\- Позвольте спросить, вы приехали один, мистер Бэрбоун? 

Время тянется вяло, как патока. Персиваль перелистывает бумаги подолгу застревая на одних и тех же строках, не желая толком запоминать ни имена, ни даты, ни детали. Иногда его уединение прерывают – учителя, забегающие перевести дух, звуки из-за двери, где, кажется, кружатся разом все лестницы Хогвартса, домовые эльфы с предложением чая или в поисках кого-то, кого в комнате нет. В конечном счете Грейвс откладывает работу и останавливается взглядом на треугольниках гор, слишком далеких и холодных, чтобы вызывать беспокойство, в отличии от того, что украшает жилет.Он не обращает внимания на очередной хлопок двери, Криденс не стал бы так громко хлопать дверью, а кроме Криденса и ждать некого.   
Тень на самом краю обзора стремительно сгребает сиреневое пальто и торопливо стучит каблуками в сторону выхода, чтобы неожиданно резко развернуться.   
\- Персиваль Грейвс, - произносит фигура приятным мужским голосом и аврор вынужден повернуть голову.  
\- Альбус Дамблдор, - холодно отвечает он.  
\- Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор. Мы с вами почти тезки.  
\- Я польщен.   
Молодой преподаватель откладывает свое кричащее пальто в сторону. Персиваль смотрит на этот почти вызывающий жест устало. Он не хочет разговора, который сейчас последует, он не хочет знать насколько этот разговор будет похож на те, другие. Но Дамблдор – один из тех, кто принимает экзамены Криденса сегодня, и лучше пожертвовать своим покоем, чем корить себя, если что-то пойдет не так.  
\- Неужто МАКУСА заинтересовалась нашим скромным заведением? – Рыжий маг разводит руками, словно пытаясь охватить весь масштаб школы.  
\- Я больше не работаю на МАКУСА.   
\- Вот как. Интересно.   
Интересно – и Дамблдор действительно кажется заинтересованным, слишком пристально, даже навязчиво рассматривает Персиваля. Оценивает.  
\- Значит, юного Бэрбоуна вы сопровождаете по своей воле?  
Болезненно, будто недолеченый зуб – вопрос вызывает воспоминания из далекого детства. Мелкие издевки, полушутливые намеки, стоило слишком много внимания уделить кому-то в школьной столовой или заступиться в драке.  
\- Я счел это благоразумным.  
(Ну и женись теперь на нём!)  
Грейвс морщится, гонит воспоминания, вызванные особенным запахом школы и приближающейся осени: холодным запахом надежды на будущее. Дамблдор улыбается с пониманием, будто близорукость заставила его быть внимательнее к иным источникам знаний, и теперь ему известно больше других. Эту же доброту, эту ласку, это обманчивое понимание Персиваль уже видел прежде – в глазах человека, что каждый вечер запускал свою руку прямиком в сознание Грейвса, чтобы затем осквернить его личность, украсть его будущее, разрушить до основания абсолютно все. Криденсу пришлось, наверное, и того хуже. Слушать обещания и похвалу от врага, не зная, что он твой враг.  
\- Он очень способный молодой человек. И обаятельный к тому же. 

(Незрячи, пока  
Не вспыхнут глаза  
Как немеркнущая звезда  
Как тысячелепестковая  
Роза сумрака царства смерти.)**********

Персиваль нервно сглатывает горечь ревности и стыда. Он хочет уколоть собеседника, пусть даже полуправдой. Аврор должен уметь и врать.  
\- Ваш друг, мистер Гриндевальд, отзывался о нем точно так же. 

Формулы и даты, слова, искры, вся магия мира – у Криденса кружится голова, но обскур, воспоминание о нем, поддерживает силы юноши.   
_Я хочу, чтобы Вы_ _гордились мной, мистер Грейвс._  
Рука и палочка становятся едины, и это вовсе не похоже на дни и ночи тренировок – Криденс наконец понимает, что такое быть магом. Это тоже самое, что быть обскуром, лишь только вместо бесконечной черноты видеть все цвета мира.   
Закрыв за собой дверь последнего кабинета, Криденс выдыхает с непривычным спокойствием.   
\- Я провожу Вас, - предлагает профессор Гербологии, имя которого Бэрбоун не разобрал. У дверей учительской они сталкиваются с Дамблдором, который, подмигнув юноше, спешит скрыться по своим делам. 

Персиваль знает, что Криденс вздрагивает – он еще боится осуждения от Грейвса, и увидев его таким напряженным и бледным от гнева – не может не вспомнить _его._ Но он не может извиняться сейчас, не при свидетелях.   
\- Идем, - отстраненно произносит он, и Криденс послушен. Персиваль ненавидит себя за это.   
Камни под ногами уже украшены опадающей листвой – скоро осень окончательно сотрет воспоминания о лете.   
\- Мы можем еще задержаться здесь?   
\- Что, прости?  
На этой стороне моста деревья уже достаточно высоки, чтобы скрыться в их тени от случайных свидетелей, но Персиваль боится даже повернуться к Криденсу лицом, лишь зло огрызается на внезапный вопрос.   
\- Здесь так красиво… Вдали от города. Не нужно надолго… Хотя бы на несколько часов?  
Персиваль снова чувствует покалывание губ – Криденс волнуется.   
\- Хорошо.

Вечереет. Ветер пахнет вереском и дождем, который непременно пойдет этой ночью.   
\- Что он сказал Вам?– нарушает тишину юноша, - Мне показалось, Вы сердитесь.   
\- Я сержусь не на то, что он сказал. Я злюсь, потому что он сказал мне об этом, Криденс.   
Каждый шаг Персиваля оставляет на вереске вмятины. Каждое слово вызывает у Криденса новые тревожные мысли.   
_Дайте мне знак, мистер Грейвс._  
Аврор молчит. Он хочет уйти отсюда – слишком близко от школы, слишком уязвимо пространство, а нервы – ни к черту. Но Криденс в своей пусть скромной манере, но все же требует рассказа о беседе, которой и быть не должно было.   
\- Давай вернемся домой, Криденс.   
\- Давайте сбежим туда, где нас никто не знает.  
\- Дай мне руку.  
Криденс доверчиво вкладывает ладонь в ладонь Грейвса. Тот сжимает брошь с Дарами, давным-давно ставшую порталом.   
Мир сжимается.

Дома темно. В комнате Грейвса, где Криденс никогда прежде не бывал, стены цвета кофе со сливками и множество книг. На той, что лежит на неожиданно не убранной кровати имя – Т. С. Эллиот – черными буквами по красному фону. Криденс никогда не слышал об этом человеке.   
\- Никто нас на самом деле не знает, Криденс.   
Воспоминания, чувства подавленные и неисследованные, слова Дамблдора – слишком много всего, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. Грейвс хочет рассердиться, выгнать Криденса, напоследок поставив его на место. Чтобы никогда больше не строил иллюзий о любви – как сам Грейвс уже много лет подряд. Иначе поступают только такие, как Геллерт Гриндевальт.  
(- Не льстите себе, Персиваль, вы вовсе на него не похожи. Не мучайте мальчика, в этом нет нужды.)  
(- Вы много на себя берете, Дамблдор.)  
(- Не ради вас.)  
\- Если хочешь уехать, то я тебя не буду удерживать. Теперь ты волен выбирать.   
Криденс смотрит по-настоящему, впервые со всей ясностью заглядывая в глаза Грейвса, и даже, кажется, становясь чуть выше аврора. Тот выдыхает нервно. Он устал сражаться с собой.  
\- Я уже выбрал. Профессор Дамблдор говорит, что если я хочу чего-то, то я должен бороться.  
\- И чего ты хочешь, Криденс?  
Бэрбоун вкладывает в ладонь Персиваля квадратик газетной вырезки. С него аврору подмигивает его собственное лицо.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, почему я резал свои руки. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали о моих дурных мыслях.   
\- Криденс, - начинает Грейвс, но ничего больше не успевает добавить.

(Господин, не достоин я,  
Господин, не достоин я,  
но скажи  
слово  
единственное.)***********

Персиваль чувствует дурные мысли Криденса – поцелуи расцветают на коже, неловкие, неумелые, но отчаянные. Персиваль умеет не больше, забывает даже как быть отстраненным, принимая ласку жадно и голодно. В нездоровом лихорадочном жаре он дает обещания, которые страшно исполнять.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы любили меня, мистер Грейвс, - хрипит на ухо Криденс, слишком яростно сжимая объятье.   
\- Тогда называй меня Персиваль.   
Последний запрет рушится.

\- Персиваль.

**Author's Note:**

> * Т.С. Эллиот – Бесплодная Земля, перевод С. Степанова  
> ** Откровение святого Иоанна Богослова  
> *** Т.С. Эллиот – Бесплодная Земля, перевод Я. Пробштейна  
> **** Т.С. Эллиот – Полые люди, перевод А. Сергеева  
> ***** Т.С. Эллиот – Бесплодная Земля, перевод А. Сергеева  
> ****** Псалом 85  
> ******* Евангелие от Матфея 5:29  
> ******** Т.С. Эллиот – Бесплодная Земля, перевод С. Степанова  
> ********* Т.С. Эллиот - Пепельная Среда, перевод В. Бурика  
> ********** Т.С. Эллиот – Полые люди, перевод А. Сергеева  
> *********** Т.С. Эллиот - Пепельная Среда, перевод В. Бурика


End file.
